Les bijoux de famille des Malefoy
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Hermione Granger est médicomage a st mangouste. Drago Malefoy, suite a un accident de balais, a les bijoux de familles en bouillit! Se laissera t il toucher par la sang de bourbe la ou il ne faut pas ?


**Coucou !**

**Alors que dire de ce OS ?**

**C'est un défis, que ma donner ma **_**Vélane **_**Préféré. Et qui m'a bien fais rire à écrire.**

**Alors…TADAM ! Donnez moi vos avis ! =)**

_Résumé : Hermione Granger est médicomage a st mangouste. Drago Malefoy, suite a un accident de balais, a les bijoux de familles en bouillit! Se laissera t il toucher par la sang de bourbe la ou il ne faut pas ?_

**Les bijoux de famille des Malefoy.**

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment lui, le grand et magnifique Drago Malefoy, avait pu se retrouvé dans cette situation ?

-Si je choppe Weasley, il est mort…Grogna-t-il.

L'infirmière à ces cotés lui demanda de se déshabillé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait désormais la chose dont il était si fier auparavant…

-Non ! Je refuse...

-Pardon ? S'étonna l'infirmière qui avait des années et des années de métier.

-Je refuse de me déshabiller ! S'énerva Malefoy.

-Et pourtant il va bien falloir que vous le faites !

-Vous n'êtes qu'une lèche botte des médicomage ! Je ne me déshabillerais que devant mon médicomage ! Répliqua le blond peroxydé avec son air supérieur typique des Malefoy.

-Oh...! S'écria l'infirmière outré. Comment osez-vous...!

-Le client est roi ! La nargua le blond.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un vulgaire restaurant Mr Malefoy ! Nous sommes à St Mangouste !

-Ouais bah moi je m'en branle. Cassez-vous et appelé moi un vrai médicomage.

Oui c'est vrai, dans l'état actuel des choses il pouvait plus vraiment se branler. Manque de tact ? Ouais bah la aussi il s'en contre fou. Tout comme l'infirmière qui était sur le point de le tuer. Mais elle sortit bien vite en étouffant ces jurons. Un Malefoy ne change pas. Désagréable jusqu'au bout. Encore plus quand il est dans une mauvaise position. Il regarda son pauvre meilleure ami qui souffrait.

-T'inquiète, le gentil docteur va venir te soigné...Dit-il à son entre jambe, comme on parle à son enfant de trois ans.

-Hum Hum...!

Il se tourna.

-Ah voila le médic...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Non mais Merlin c'était-il ligué contre lui ? Par la barbe sans fin de Deumbledor, mais que ce passait-il ?

-GRANGER !

-Oui c'est mon nom. Mais ici c'est Dr Granger.

-Va te faire enculer Granger, je ne prononcerai jamais ces mots ! Et je te laisserai encore moins m'examiner !

-Quel lapsus révélateur. Tu me dis de me faire enculer. Mais toi tu ne peux plus enculer personne Malefoy. N'est-ce-pas là une révélation contre le malaise que cet "accident" t'as fait ?

-Non mais en plus d'être médicomage, tu es psychomage ?

-J'étais doué à la fac.

-Comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, que tu es n'est-ce-pas !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Malefoy, Maintenant à poil !

-Jamais !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je me doute que ton petit monstre est devenu encore plus petit !

Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Hermione Granger avait un certain audace, et il aimait ça. Mais le pire, elle osait dire "petit monstre" ?

-Ne m'fais pas rire ! J'avais un gros engin qui pouvait te faire atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'en t'effleurant !

-C'est toi qui me fait rire Malefoy. Parce que quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant tout est réduit en bouillie !

Malefoy resta figé. Hermione rit.

-Si tu verrais ta tête ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Casse-toi Granger, je veux un vrai médicomage !

-Ecoute ! On est en période de Noel. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Y'a pleins de petit con en ton genre qui se casse la gueule pour rien. Tout les médicomage ou presque son en salle d'opération, ou sont très pris. C'est l'effervescence ici ! Alors écoute moi bien ! Soit tu me laisse te soigné, soit tu te barre d'ici, sans bronché au risque de gardé un pudding à la place du "monstre" !

-Je reste ici, je payerai le prix qu'il faudra mais je...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Par les pointe du Magyar à pointe ! Granger, cette Salope l'embrassait ! Et... elle l'embrassait super bien.

-Granger ! La repoussa-t-il.

-Voyons, si tu veux pas te déshabillé et me laissé faire mon travail, au moins occupe moi.

Il ne répondit pas. Il l'embrassa furieusement. Ouais c'est surtout parce qu'il était super frustré à cause de ce qu'il lui arrivait mais en plus depuis des années il avait eu envie de baiser la Granger juste pour cassé cette image de fifille sage qu'elle avait.

Il lui arracha sa blouse.

Elle lui défit presque toute sa tenue de quidditch.

Il lui dégrafa son soutien gorge.

Elle le jeta contre le mur, et verrouilla la porte.

Il lui retira sa petite culotte, et il pu boire enfin le musc de la jeune femme qui hurla de plaisir en caressant ces cheveux.

Il se releva. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, elle lui enlève le boxer et lui sourit de toute ces dents.

-Je t'ai eu Malefoy !

Elle fit tournoyé entre ces doigt le Boxer du blond, comme un trophée.

-Sale garce ! Jura-t-il

-Et toi t'aime trop le sexe, c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait avoir. Comme un bleu !

-Non mais je rêve, en dirai presque que tu dis que tu n'as pas aimé ça !

-Je n'ai pas aimé ça !

-Menteuse !

-Je ne mens jamais !

Elle explosa de rire.

-Allez avoue que t'as aimer.

-Bon, j'avoue ! Mais je n'ai pas pu avoir ce que je veux, à cause de ton...hum...problème.

-Si j'aurais eu mon sexe au meilleur de sa forme, je t'aurais fait hurlé Grangy !

-Ouais qui sais...

-Répare-moi ça tu verras !

-A maintenant tu veux que je le répare !

Drago grimaça. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire médicomage que ça. Il regretta presque l'infirmière sauvage.

-Granger, depuis tout à l'heure mon corps veut m'envoyé une putain d'érection ! Et tu peux pas imaginé à quel point ça fait mal quand c'est...comme..._ça_ !

-Alors moi, la sang-de-bourbe je te fais avoir une érection ?

-Bah quoi t'attend à ce que je le cris haut et fort ? Toute les filles qui sont dans la norme me font bander !

-Espèce de pervers !

-Mais j'avoue que toi, tu me fais vraiment bander ! Au point que ça me fait mal !

La fameuse médicomage s'accroupis...et elle regarda se gros bout de chair.

-Mhmm...comment tu t'es fais ça.

-Ce connard de Weasley ma fait tombé de mon balai. Et il a voulu me rattrapé sauf que ça à causé encore plus de dégât.

-Ah ouais je vois ça ! Des gros dégât là !

-Dis moi que c'est réparable !

-Franchement j'ai envie de prendre mon pied. Alors ouais.

-Alors t'avoue que je peux te faire prendre ton pied ?

-Hum tout les hommes dans la norme me font prendre mon pied.

-Ah ouais tu joue à ça ?

-Mais ! J'avoue que toi tu vas vraiment me faire prendre mon pied à fond !

-Et ça sera encore mieux que ce que tu imagines quand tu m'auras réparé ça...

Hermione sourit. Mais dans quel position étaient-ils tout les deux ?

-Ok ferme les yeux. Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Fais et tais-toi !

Il s'exécuta sans bronché d'avantage. Par le chapeau melon vert de Fudge, cette femme était un vrai phénomène !

Elle prononça des sorts très bizarre. Versa une potion tout aussi bizarre sur ces bijoux de famille. Les rinça avec un "Agumenti"...

Puis plus rien.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux et dire un "Grangy qu'est-ce-que tu fou...", quand il sentit un langue autour de son sexe.

Etait-elle entrain de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle faisait ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda.

Effectivement elle...

-C'est réparé. J'ai vérifié...Lui sourit-elle avec malice en ce mettant debout.

-T'es vraiment un phénomène Granger !

Elle ria.

Elle cherchait ces vêtement, pendant que Drago Malefoy s'examinait. Elle avait tout remis comme avant. Il se sentait comme un cheval en train de bander à fond. Rien que pour ça Granger méritait de devenir sa femme et privilégié des soins du "Monstre" !

Bon ok il allait trop loin.

-Hey Granger !

Elle était en position très suggestive alors qu'elle cherchait sa petite culotte en dessous d'un meuble.

-Ouais ?

-On se le prend se pied !

Et il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement. Elle ria. Ouais cette consultation allait encore lui prendre des heures...

FIN !

Review, pour ce OS, très...très...woua inqualifiable ! Mdr


End file.
